hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AngryBanana/Improving Galleries v2
My idea about improving galleries was said to be good, so I'm starting a big project. i want to transform gallery for every character into new template. It takes some time, so I will be doing this on this blog, or the older one. (i made new one, because older one is currently taken by Gon, but main characters have so many images, that it takes so many time, that i decided to start with secondary characters) ps if someone is bothered by so many divided section in my template, it depends of how many images character have- gon have a lot of pics in every section of "promotional materials" but for example goreinu have only one picture per division, so he probably just will have everything stored just in "promotional materials" DONE: Biscuit Krueger/Image Gallery WORKING ROW: Knuckle Bine, Morel Mackernasey, Illumi Zoldyck |-|2011= Hunters Association silhouette.png|Biscuit appears in a silhouette with other Hunters The GI players.jpg|Biscuit and the other passed contestants Gon Killua meet other GI players.jpg|Biscuit listening about Nickes' alliance Biscuit Setting Her Sights On Gon & Killua.png|Biscuit observing Gon and Killua Biscuit Gon Killua ep 62.jpg|Biscuit, Gon and Killua encounter the bandits Biscuit angry.jpg|Biscuit's anger upon seeing how Gon and Killua act Biscuit slaps Killua.jpg|Biscuit slaps Killua Biscuit Nen 2011.png|Biscuit having her hair done by Cookie Biscuit Crake the rock.jpg|Biscuit crushing a rock with her Nen Biscuit Training Gon & Killua.png|Biscuit training Gon and Killua 213254_1408151756973_full.png|Biscuit's face. Biscuit ko 2011.png|Biscuit demonstrates her Ko Nen Number.jpg|Biscuit trains Gon in the Level 1 Transmutation Training Hunter X Hunter 65.mkv snapshot 20.35 -2013.03.29 18.01.59-.jpg|Biscuit trains Gon in Emission Greed island to masadora.png|Biscuit go with Gon and Killua to Masadora Greed island card collecting.png|Gon, Killua and Biscuit obtain a new card Biscuit offers a card.jpg|Biscuit talking with Richard Hackett Gon and the others meet villagers.jpg|Healthy villagers give Lucky Alexandrite to Gon, Killua and Biscuit Soufrabi-interior.png|Biscuit and other searching for information Asta In Meeting About The Bomber.png|Biscuit and group attend Kazsule's Alliance meeting Pirates And Guesses.png|Biscuit and company confront the Pirates 68 - Biscuit drools over Hisoka.png|Biscuit drools over a naked Hisoka Biscuit asking.png|Biscuit sweet side The team to beat razor.png|Biscuit and co. talking with Tsezguerra team Team to beat razor 2.png|Biscuit and new team Razor's Full Strength Aura.png|Biscuit observes dodgeball game Gon's Team About To Obtain Strip Of Beach.png|Biscuit with others at the lighthouse Gon, Killua & Biscuit Ready To Train.png|Biscuit with Gon and Killua Gon Ken.png|Biscuit witnessing Gon's Ken Aura Levitation 2011.png|Biscuit demonstrates the Level 5 Emission training Biscuit is the man..JPG|"And more than anything, I hate the way I look. Too macho" Biscuit_Full_Body_View.jpg|Biscuit's true form Biscuit Defeats Bara.png|Biscuit stands in front of the defeated Bara Biscuit defeats Bara.png|Biscuit defeats Bara Biscuit is slueless as what Gon and Killua are planning.JPG|Biscuit is clueless as to what Gon and Killua are planning Gon, Killua & Biscuit At GI's Final Event.png Blue Planet 2011.png|Biscuit gains Blue Planet Biscuit is touched by Gon and Killua's friendship..JPG|Biscuit is touched by Gon & Killua's friendship jhghff.gif|Biscuit crying over Gon's and Killua's cuteness Biscuit waves goodbye to Killua and Gon..JPG|Biscuit waves goodbye to Killua and Gon new bisky.png|Bisky's new look Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm Biscuit taking part in the election.png|Biscuit taking part in the election Bisk.jpg|Biscuit visiting Gon Hunters visit to Gon.png|Biscuit visiting hospitalized Gon Biscuit ranked at 10 in voting.png|Biscuit in top 16 Biscuit - 144.png|Biscuit guarding the hospital Hunters feeling Alluka's power.png|Biscuit feeling Alluka's power A healed Gon.png|Biscuit with Gon and his friends |-|1999= Biscuit_stairs.PNG|Greed Island Outfit Biscuit-adult_form.jpg|Greed Island Outfit (Full Body) Bisukekruga.jpg|Design HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 3.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 3 HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 4.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 4 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 1.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 1 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 3.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 3 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 6.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 6 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 7.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 7 Biscuit Janken.PNG|Biscuit lost to a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors Biscuit stairs.PNG|Biscuit waits at the stairs Episode 75.png|Biscuit listens to Genthru about the Alliance Biscuit under a tree.PNG|Biscuit spies on Killua and Gon Biscuit joins the Party.png|Biscuit tries to join their group BiscRock.png|Biscuit's Rock Breaking training Episode 78.png|Biscuit, Gon, and Killua face a defeated Binolt biscuit!.jpg Episode 82.png|Biscuit and group entering the lighthouse Episode 85.png Episode 86.png|Gon gets Plot of Beach Biscuit explaining Ko.png|Biscuit explaining Ko Girl-hunter-x-hunter-17367489-150-113.gif BiscEmit5.png|Aura Levitation training Episode 89.png|Biscuit in her true form Biscuit-adult form.jpg|Biscuit's true form |-|Manga= Chap 131 - Biscuit stalks the boys.png|Biscuit stalks the boys Chap 134 - Biscuit asks to join.png|Biscuit asks to join Chap 137 - Biscuit introduces herself.png|Biscuit introduces herself Chap 137 - Biscuit talks about Wing.png|Biscuit talks about Wing Chap 137 - Killua slapped by Biscuit.png|Killua slapped by Biscuit Chap 137 - Binolt vs Biscuit 1.png|Binolt vs Biscuit Chap 137 - Binolt vs Biscuit 2.png|Binolt vs Biscuit The ball turns 90 degrees.png|Killua, Biscuit, and Hisoka during the dodgeball game NGL-Biscuit.png|Biscuit appears to train Gon and Killua after NGL Hanzo 3.png|Biscuit with the other Hunters visiting Gon Chap 350 - Recruited Hunters.png|The recruited Hunters to become bodyguards Chap 368 - Biscuit and Hanzo.png|Biscuit comforts Hanzo after Prince Momoze's death Chap 375 - Biscuit's True Form.png|Biscuit shows her true form to Vergei Chap 375 - Vergei and Biscuit.png|Vergei finds Biscuit beautiful Chap 383 - Biscuit & Marayam.png|Biscuit plays with Marayam |-|Movies= |-|Video Games= Biscuit portrayal in Shironeko Project.png|Poster Biscuit portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png|Poster Biscuit - Shironeko Project Design.png|Model Gon and Biscuit - Gemstone shining.png|Poster Biscuit - Doll Festival Ver - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars.png|Doll Festival Poster Biscuit - Valentine Ver - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars.png|Valentine's Day Poster Biscuit - HUNTER×HUNTER Monster Series Collaboration.png|First Form Biscuit - HUNTER×HUNTER Monster Series Collaboration (2).png|Second Form Biscuit_Monster_Strike_1.png|Normal Biscuit_Monster_Strike_2.png|Evolution Biscuit_Jump_Force.jpg |-|Other Media= BiscuitDXF Vol 1.jpg Biscuit-Krueger-Bandai-01.jpg Biscuit keychain.jpg Category:Blog posts